


Ridiculously Cute

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Ryan is also An Idiot, Ryan's cute, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, and i love him, ryan is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 'Ryan looks like he’s going to argue. His mouth opens as if he’s about to speak but Shane just shakes his head and Ryan can’t find it in himself to fight off the warmth wrapped around him. He finally sighs and nods as he slips his arms into the sleeves and zips up the front.'AKA: Ryan is cold and Shane lends him his coat.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	Ridiculously Cute

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy oh boy!!  
> this ones short and sweet

Ryan is cold.

It’s obvious, despite the fact that the stubborn little man is doing his best to pretend he’s fine. His shoulders shake and his nose and cheeks are slowly turning that cute shade of cold-bitten red. Shane can’t help the smug grin that appears on his face when Ryan grumpily wraps his arms around himself.

“I told you it’d be-“

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan grumbles as he glares at the ground.

Shane laughs then and he sees a small smile tug at the corner of Ryan’s lips, although he’s too stubborn to let himself break.

“They better hurry up.” Ryan kicks at a few stones that lay on the ground by their feet.

Shane feels a little bad. Ryan had struggled to sleep last night – just like he always did with locations like this – and the tiredness was definitely not making him feel any better. Shane takes roughly five seconds to think through his next moves before he’s unzipping his coat and shrugging it off his shoulders, wrapping it around Ryan.

Ryan looks up, surprised. “Shane, what-“

“Shh, no arguing. You’re cold, put it on.”

Ryan blinks a few times before looking down at the coat. “Dude, no. Now you’re gonna get cold. That doesn’t really solve the problem.”

Shane just shrugs. “I’ll be fine. I won’t take the coat back now anyway so you might as well wear it.”

Ryan looks like he’s going to argue. His mouth opens as if he’s about to speak but Shane just shakes his head and Ryan can’t find it in himself to fight off the warmth wrapped around him. He finally sighs and nods as he slips his arms into the sleeves and zips up the front.

The coat looks a little ridiculous on him. The sleeves cover his hands and the coat itself goes down to at least his knees. He pouts at the realisation that it just makes him look small. Shane laughs again, eyes crinkling at the sight of Ryan’s grumpy face, and the sound pushes away any bad feelings Ryan had as he joins in laughing too.

“I look so dumb,” Ryan says through laughter.

“Definitely,” Shane agrees. _‘But you look cute, too.’_ He thinks.

Ryan shuffles on his feet and scuffs the toe of his shoes against the floor. His face is still red – Although no longer from the cold. He shoves his hands into the pockets of the coat and scrunches down a little smaller to feel more covered. When he looks back up, he sees Shane tucking his hands into his pockets and shivering a little. Ryan frowns. This won’t do.

He steps a little closer and wraps his arms around Shane. Shane looks at him with an amused grin.

“Don’t want you to be cold,” Ryan mumbles into his chest.

Shane rests his chin on the top of Ryan’s head, prompting a low grumpy noise from the shorter man.

“Thanks, little guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://foxes-box.tumblr.com/post/616549472066994176/quest-to-420-works
> 
> i have a super important definitely 100% serious post on tumblr and id love if you all maybe checked it out (its not serious actually thats a joke its a stupid post but its a challenge im doing that you can all help me with!! and you get fics out of it, so id consider that a win)


End file.
